


(not) a matter of courage

by zarahjoyce



Series: only a matter of [6]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Modern AU, Starbucks AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:21:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24199651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarahjoyce/pseuds/zarahjoyce
Summary: "Ah yes, 'tis always been black coffee for you, Jon Snow," she teases him. "Perhaps to symbolize the bitter and broody nature of your soul?""And here I thoughtIwas the writer between the two of us." He raises a brow at her."Oh, you are," Sansa tells him loftily. "I wouldn't dream of taking the title away from you.""Mighty kind of you, Miss Stark," he says.She laughs.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Series: only a matter of [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1740979
Comments: 7
Kudos: 82
Collections: Jon x Sansa Drabble





	(not) a matter of courage

**Author's Note:**

> Entry to the Jonsa DrabbleFest for May 2020 Day 6: Autumn.

Sansa lovingly cradles her cup with both hands, brings it up near her face - and sighs.   
  
"I can't believe how much I missed this," she tells Jon. "Pumpkin Spice Latte _should_ be available all year round everywhere, if you ask me."  
  
He takes a sip of his own coffee and replies, "They're selling the novelty of it, Sans. Make it available every day - and _no one's_ going to buy it."  
  
"I know," she says forlornly. "I know. It's just... it's _so good._ _"_ Sansa holds her cup out to him. _"You_ should try it."  
  
"I've never been a fan of sweet drinks," he replies, pushing her cup back.   
  
"Ah yes, 'tis always been black coffee for you, Jon Snow," she teases him. "Perhaps to symbolize the bitter and broody nature of your soul?"  
  
"And here I thought _I_ was the writer between the two of us." He raises a brow at her.   
  
"Oh, you are," Sansa tells him loftily. "I wouldn't _dream_ of taking the title away from you."  
  
"Mighty kind of you, Miss Stark," he says.   
  
She laughs.   
  
Moments later and she returns to her sketch pad. Jon then takes the time to study her quietly - as he often does, whenever she's _not_ looking.   
  
One of these days, he vows. One of these days he'll confess to her _how_ he feels - probably endangering whatever this is between them now... or, perhaps, _enriching_ it.   
  
He hopes it's the latter.  
  
 _God,_ he hopes it's the latter.   
  
Funny how he proclaims he's the writer, and yet he can't even find the appropriate words or scenario to tell her _how much_ she means to him.  
  
Maybe he should start looking for another passion, then.  
  
Sansa reaches for her latte again, drinks it - and hums ever so softly in appreciation. _"I swear,_ I'm going to drink a gallon of this, if you don't stop me."  
  
Jon chuckles at how _adorable_ she is, right this moment. He gestures at his own mouth and says, "You have... um." _Foam,_ he means to say.   
  
"Hm?" she asks, not quite getting it.   
  
He thinks about handing her a tissue, before inspiration strikes and, just--  
  
\--ah, _fuck it._  
  
It's now or never.  
  
Gathering his courage, Jon reaches over, places a hand on her nape, draws her closer and closer - until his own mouth is on hers.   
  
Until he's _kissing_ her, ever so lightly.

Ever so gently - lest he frightens her.

Then he moves away, licks his own lip, and says, "You're right. The latte _does_ taste good."  
  
Her eyes are _huge_ as she looks at him. "--Jon?" she whispers, his name connoting a million questions.   
  
He takes a deep breath, hardens his resolve.   
  
It's now or never, after all. 


End file.
